


Segreto Rhapsody

by SensoryMaze801



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, Top Kim Seungmin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensoryMaze801/pseuds/SensoryMaze801
Summary: 言传身教。
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 19





	Segreto Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> *再婚家庭兄弟  
> *钢琴天才弟弟金昇玟x普通学生(?)哥哥黄铉辰  
> *琴房pwp 8k+

流畅乐句间开始出现犹豫凝滞的时候，黄铉辰悄悄往旁边瞥了一眼，咬了咬下唇重新集中在手指的动作上。连音段落之后是一连串快速的八度和弦，手腕颤动的速度没有同步，右手比左手慢了半拍，旋律就有些不和谐的碰撞起来。

“又错了。”

金昇玟在笔记本一角用铅笔轻轻划了一道，简单的线条组合勾勒出上吊火柴人的形状，“第六次了。”

黄铉辰不敢抬头，只默默绞着衣角。

他不抬头也知道金昇玟现在是个什么样子——眉间微微皱起，清亮双眼敛去所有与可爱搭边的情绪，会跟上扬的嘴角一同鼓起来的苹果肌被藏了起来，只剩下隐隐锋锐的下颚线和抿起的唇把周身的空气切割成冰冷棱角。

本着即使只是练习也要认真做好的态度，金昇玟会换上熨烫笔直的白衬衫和黑长裤，指甲也仔细修剪过，维持在稍作整理就能上台表演的状态。黄铉辰不理解原因，只在金昇玟略带压迫感盯着他的目光里乖乖照做，被按在椅子上检查指甲的时候撒娇般喊热，金昇玟被他磨得没了脾气，才替他解开两颗衬衫纽扣。

此刻金昇玟修长干净的手握着铅笔，笔头的橡皮轻轻敲着纸面，虽只发出些细微的声响，却像每一下都敲在黄铉辰心上，隐隐约约的警告。

“最后一次机会。”金昇玟把视线从纸上移开，没有给黄铉辰太多胡思乱想的时间，“开始。”

指令下达之后就不再有犹豫和商量的机会。黄铉辰深吸一口气，手指搭上琴键默数四拍往下按落。

难度略低的开头段落在金昇玟指导下反复弹过无数次，十指翻飞间熟悉的旋律倾泻流淌，但随着失误严重的区间终于近在眼前，黄铉辰只觉得越来越紧张，琴音里就透出了极度的不确定，直听得金昇玟皱了眉。

这次是手指移动的速度慢了一拍，左右手同时出错，比刚才更不和谐的音调在耳边炸裂。

上吊火柴人的最后一笔完成。

金昇玟啪的一声合上笔记本。

黄铉辰停下动作。

糟了。

“这周练习目标没有完成。”金昇玟沉了声音，“七次失误，有五次错在同一个地方，上次我已经说过这个部分要怎么处理，你还是出错了。”

“下次考核日我会再考一次这段，五天的时间应该足够你把这段练熟。现在——”

他站起来，伸手捏住黄铉辰下巴逼他抬头正视自己。

“是惩罚时间了，哥哥。”

双唇被用力吻住的时候黄铉辰有些晕乎，不知道是因为空气被夺走的缺氧还是金昇玟严肃起来自带的压迫感，但一定跟金昇玟一手扣在他后颈一手托着他下巴，单膝跪上钢琴凳倾身向前的姿势有关。钢琴凳没有靠背，黄铉辰只能配合金昇玟向后仰，一手撑住坐垫一手攥紧金昇玟腰身处的衣料，被水晶吊灯切割零碎的光有些洒落进他眼里，泛起薄薄一层水雾。

他不知道金昇玟什么时候抱起了他，直到脊背隔着衬衫贴上冰凉皮质沙发，他才下意识的想要挣扎。只是金昇玟的动作实在太快，从皮带被解开抽出到在腕间缠绕打结只消短短数秒，待黄铉辰反应过来，下身被金昇玟用了力的揉捏让他浑身发软，一声呻吟就这么脱口而出。

金昇玟说了是惩罚就是惩罚，平时缠绵间的温柔体贴尽数收起，动作间的强势利落逼得黄铉辰没有半分反抗余地。他衬衫长裤依旧穿得整齐，只有腰身处的布料被黄铉辰抓出几分褶皱，甚至连领口和袖口的纽扣也一颗不落维持在端庄沉稳的状态，丝毫不见混乱端倪。他在水晶灯冷媚光线下，在黄铉辰无法自控的失态前，表情沉冷，手指未曾停下搓揉按压。

没有往常的细致温柔，毫无顾忌的快速动作下刺激如汹涌浪潮直击神经，内裤被黏稠液体浸湿的同时黄铉辰的声音染了哭腔，脊背弓起又重重倒回沙发上。金昇玟抽了纸巾擦拭手指，转头看了眼失神喘息的黄铉辰，嘴角微动，勾出狡黠浅笑。

他起身走回钢琴边，从挂在椅背上的外套袋子里摸出什么，又折返回来。

高潮来得太过猛烈，黄铉辰用了比平时更长的时间才从迷茫中抽离清醒，隐约感觉下身衣物被剥离也没想到哪里不对，直至冰凉膏体与皮肤接触的冷意激得他一抖，睁开眼，看见金昇玟手上的润滑剂就是一愣。

敢情金昇玟还是有备而来的？

“惩罚当然是早就想好了的。”金昇玟对上他怔愣目光，璨然一笑：“奖励也想好了的，虽然需要准备的东西是一样的，但是性质会完全不同哦。”

“琴房有隔音墙，而且现在是练习时间，没有人会来打扰，叫出来也不会有人听到的。”

“呐，一直很想跟哥哥在这里做一次呢。”

金昇玟微笑着，眉眼唇角弯成单纯柔软的弧度，像家里那只会跑到他们腿边磨蹭撒娇的大金毛，黄铉辰却从他抵在齿间的舌尖读懂了更深一层的意思。

那是小恶魔满溢的恶趣味。

“惩罚还没有结束呀，哥哥。”

手指在润滑剂的帮助下一点一点往里推进，金昇玟的指甲是仔细修剪磨平过的，没有会刺痛柔软内壁的锋锐边沿，但不太轻柔的动作还是让黄铉辰本能的挣扎后缩。金昇玟没有要故意弄伤黄铉辰的意思，扩张没有草草了事，但是快到黄铉辰几乎来不及适应，进入的时候痛感占据大半神经，硬生生逼出生理泪水，划过眼角磨出一点嫣红。

“哥哥好娇气呀。”金昇玟伸手轻轻点过那抹红，笑意盈盈，“这么快就哭了吗？”

金昇玟笑起来给所有人的第一感觉是绝对的纯良模样，像极了小孩得了美味糖果，迫不及待想转送给最爱的哥哥的表情，天真美好得让人能答应他的所有要求。黄铉辰初见金昇玟的时候他就是这般笑着的，从自己的新父亲身边走过来，轻轻拉起他的手喊他，哥哥。

黄铉辰发誓他愿意做任何事去守护这个新弟弟的笑颜。

相处的时间长了，他才慢慢分辨出金昇玟笑里的细微区别。父母面前是让人省心的小儿子，笑容便是那般纯粹乖巧的模样，心安理得接受宠爱；在学校是品学兼优的模范学生，有了少年初长成的凌厉气息，五官就带了些许冷静疏离，但本质仍是大方得体又干净的浅笑；而当他们两人独处的时候，金昇玟的笑里就掺了年少悸动的爱恋，在午后温暖的阳光里与温柔啄吻一同覆盖上来，伏在黄铉辰耳边轻轻说：“好喜欢哥哥。”

而当恶作剧开始……

“在分心想什么呢，哥哥？”

金昇玟顶入的动作用了力，毫无顾忌刺激手指没有触及的肌理深处，黄铉辰在涌上的涨痛里止不住的发抖，眼里水雾凝成剔透珠子，同汗水一起碎裂入凌乱黑发。

一片氤氲里，黄铉辰看不清金昇玟的表情，只觉对方的气息把他整个人包裹起来，恶趣味因子藏在纯净微笑里无声侵入他全身每个细胞，用最天真的表情，把他拉进早已准备好的陷阱。

他想，即使知道是陷阱，他还是会义无反顾去顺从踏入的。

“哥哥总是不能专心呢。”金昇玟低头与黄铉辰鼻尖相抵，声音比往常暗哑几分，却仍是撒娇抱怨的语调：“练琴的时候也是，明明弹着琴，却老是偷偷转过来看我。”

“本来就是容易出错的段落，不专心的话，下一次还是弹不好，就学不了下一首歌了啊。”

轻声抱怨的语调还是软软的，挺腰的力道却没有丝毫放柔，气息紊乱间金昇玟咬住黄铉辰丰润下唇，吃果冻一般轻轻拉扯吮吸。

“我很用心教哥哥弹琴呢，哥哥怎么能不专心呢，嗯？”

金昇玟轻柔的动作半咬半吻，留下密密麻麻的痛痒，一点点渗入黄铉辰心间，却烧灼起一丝本能的危机感。

“哥哥总是这样的话……”

他倏然沉了声音敛去所有笑意。

“我，很，失，望。”

失望二字出口后再没有撒娇温存，暴风雨般的攻势之下是不容忽视的力度，铺天盖地将黄铉辰淹没。金昇玟撞入再抽离的幅度不小，一下一下把人往上顶，同时牢牢按住对方被绑起举过头顶的双手，黄铉辰避无可避，那点提早察觉意图的危机感和痛觉快感一起沿着神经烧遍全身，在金昇玟身下这一小小方寸里开出稠丽艳色。

他想说话，但金昇玟几乎要把他仅存的理智撞碎，开了口也只剩下止不住的呻吟，一声声带着委屈和急切，似上佳的催情迷药，邀请着金昇玟快一点，再快一点。

“昇……昇玟……”

能断续喊出名字已经是极限，黄铉辰在金昇玟一次次发力间软成一汪水，汗液和眼泪交叠混合，已然分辨不出流淌痕迹。

“怎么了呢，哥哥？”

金昇玟把动作放慢了些，一副要仔细听黄铉辰说话的模样：“哥哥想说什么？”

真的要仔细听就不会只是放慢一点点了，黄铉辰想。他身体向来敏感，只放缓了些的动作对他来说刺激仍是清晰，更何况金昇玟本来就是带着惩罚意味开始的这场缠绵，毫无平时温柔细致照顾他感受的模样，只余连绵而强烈的，不待他适应就侵袭而来的感官冲击。

“哥哥？”

金昇玟在床上总爱喊黄铉辰哥哥的习惯简直要命。黄铉辰百分百确信金昇玟知道这对他来说刺激有多大，带着重组家庭兄弟的身份，瞒过所有人在或隐秘或大胆的场所亲昵纠缠，带着纯真伪装悄悄探过成年界限。

本是没有血缘关系的恋人，在父母的一纸婚书下有了兄弟身份，两人半只脚双双踏入禁忌领地。兄弟原先只是昭示他们身份的称呼，却不知什么时候被金昇玟运用到情事之上，伏在黄铉辰耳边，伴随着反复侵入一遍遍唤他哥哥，直到热流分别溅上小腹和肠壁。

“哥哥？刚才想说什么？”

迷糊间他想起金昇玟加重咬字说的那句失望。稍稍服个软的话，金昇玟或许会放过他结束这场缠绵折磨？

“昇玟……我，错了……”

“错了？”

金昇玟停下动作，轻轻笑了，“哥哥做错什么了呢？”

错什么了？

高热之下黄铉辰只觉脑子无法正常运转，反问句后停顿数秒，动了动嘴唇却回答不出什么来，迷茫抬眼看向金昇玟：“错……”

他看见金昇玟瞳孔里毫不掩饰的玩味。

“哥哥认错了却不知道自己错什么了吗？”

小恶魔露出尖尖小牙，舌尖舔过嘴唇似笑非笑。

完蛋了。

“那，我帮哥哥想起来，好不好？”

“昇玟不——呜！”

无预兆再次开始的冲撞没有缓冲时间，一下一下发了狠捅进深处，冲散黄铉辰还未完全组织成型的话语。偏偏金昇玟不再放缓速度，动作间隙的时间远远不够让黄铉辰说出完整语句，他一个字都回答不了。

“哥哥，错什么了呢？”

黄铉辰手腕还被皮带绑着，白皙手背被用力抵在沙发皮料上，压得生疼。金昇玟伸手替他解开桎梏，揉了揉他勒出痕迹的细腕，张开手掌轻轻覆上他手背，十指紧扣的温柔姿势。

“哥哥，错什么了呢？”

上身是细致体贴的亲昵，下身却是越加放肆的强势。感官集中接受下半身神经讯号的同时脑子大概真的无法思考，黄铉辰张了嘴，却只能发出些无意义的音节。

“哥哥，错什么了呢？”

手掌被放开，黄铉辰在加速的冲撞中下意识抱紧金昇玟，手指隔着衬衫用力扣紧他脊背。金昇玟动作的速度越来越快，快得黄铉辰几乎连呻吟都发不出来，只剩跟肉体碰撞声混杂在一起的急促喘息。

高潮来临前后穴急速绞紧，黄铉辰庆幸思维终于即将恢复正常，金昇玟突然伸手往他小腹处摸去。他来不及思考，前端被指腹抵住的同时他一声尖叫卡在喉间。

金昇玟没打算放过他。

“哥哥……错什么了呢？”

强烈刺激下黄铉辰溃不成军，从声带挤出一声极委屈又痛苦的呜咽，泪水从眼角急急滑落，终于哭出了声。金昇玟被他吓了一跳，连忙松开按住黄铉辰的手把动作改为轻柔抚摸，俯身在黄铉辰断续的抽泣里细细吻他。

最后的加速顶弄不算漫长，被金昇玟射进体内的同时黄铉辰哭着仰起头，浊液溅上小腹和白衬衫下摆。折磨般的一轮情事终于结束，黄铉辰倒回沙发上，任由金昇玟拿了纸巾帮他擦拭清理，眼泪还是止不住的掉。金昇玟拿他没辙，清理过后轻轻把人抱进怀里，等他慢慢平复下来。

“……昇玟……”

“嗯。”

“错在，不专心……”

眼泪还没停下来，黄铉辰倒是还记得回答刚才那个说不出话没答上来的问题。他头靠在金昇玟肩膀上，身子一抽一抽的轻轻啜泣，偶尔还打个哭嗝。

“但是我，呃唔，学不会，好难。”

他揪着金昇玟的袖口一声声控诉：“那么难的曲子，你又在旁边盯着一脸，呃唔，一脸严肃，我紧张，比考试还紧张！”

“你老盯着我看，我、我怎么专心啊……”

腿间残留的黏腻感让黄铉辰不适，稍微动了下却牵动到发疼的腰，又是一声绵软呢喃。他自顾自的说着话，丝毫没有意识到状况不对，直到大腿无意间擦过金昇玟不知什么时候挺立起来的灼热，他动作一顿抬起头——

“哥哥。”

金昇玟轻轻咬了下舌尖对着他微笑。

“那这次练习，我不看哥哥了，哥哥自己弹。”

身体猝然悬空，黄铉辰惊叫一声搂紧金昇玟，被带到钢琴边双脚着地时一句“现在就要练习吗”还没问出口，就在强烈的胀痛感里再次被逼出呜咽。

金昇玟抱着他坐下，调整好琴凳高度，手臂隔着衬衫环抱黄铉辰纤细腰身，温热掌心包覆他腿间脆弱。

“我就坐在哥哥背后……在哥哥的里面听着。”

“开始吧，哥哥。”

手指接触到琴键的瞬间黄铉辰打了个颤。

被皮带勒过的手腕还是疼的，纤白腕间红痕交叉，在水晶灯下明晃晃的发烫。他沾染过黏稠体液的指尖此刻抵在黑白琴键上，按理来说，这种情况下金昇玟不可能让他碰钢琴，但清理时金昇玟替他仔细擦拭过，弹琴的要求也是金昇玟提出的，后续的清洁大概不至于太反复。

但这已经超出了他的思考范围。背对金昇玟坐在对方腿上的姿势进入得太深，即使没有进一步动作，也足够让他身体发软脑袋空白，弹琴这种需要脑子眼睛耳朵双手配合完成的事情，此刻成了高难度任务。

“哥哥？”

黄铉辰迟迟没有按下琴键，金昇玟似乎有些不满，手上的动作就重了一些，“又不专心了吗？”

怎么可能专心呢？

情欲之下黄铉辰反应本就迟钝几分，下身加重的刺激除了把情况弄得更糟再无其他作用，连搭在琴键上的手也没了力气，垂落下来，被金昇玟抓住重新摆好姿势。

“哥哥，”金昇玟双手重新回到黄铉辰腿间，“开始吧。”

金昇玟向来把教黄铉辰弹琴这件事视为授课，隔音门一关练习灯一亮，身份就从兄弟和恋人切换为师生。作为老师的金昇玟极其严谨，收起微笑彻底冷下表情，指出错误后一遍一遍的要求黄铉辰重弹；作为学生的黄铉辰对则金昇玟绝对服从，金昇玟会为他制定最完美的练习计划，他只需要跟着指导做好每一个细节，就足够了。

他了解过金昇玟的原生家庭，官家长子与财团千金的联姻，都有足够强势的资本，相处时也隐隐带些锋芒，金昇玟转换角色的自如和严肃起来的压迫感大抵就从这里耳濡目染而来。而黄铉辰生于艺术家庭，他对父亲毫无印象，身为知名舞者的母亲性子绵软柔顺，他的性格大概也遗传自此，以至于他碰上温柔又强势的金昇玟就毫无招架之力，心甘情愿的顺从。

手臂还在微微发抖，但金昇玟作为老师的命令已经发出，他没有任何不听令的理由。弹奏的动作变得艰难，流畅优美的开头段落被他弹得断断续续，偏生每次差点弹错的时候金昇玟又有要加重动作的意思，他除了强行集中注意力避免出错，没有任何其他办法。

“唔，能看出来哥哥很努力在专心呢。”

金昇玟笑着放轻了手上动作，“哥哥……表现很棒呢？”

绝对是一语双关。

黄铉辰干脆放弃压抑被金昇玟勾起的心猿意马，对方对他的身体和心理太过了解，状若无意的引导下带着他做出最真实的反应，一切隐瞒都只是多余。

水晶灯的光在落地丝绒窗帘上泛起柔和晕染。他想起他第一次去看金昇玟的演出，少年一袭定制西服从台侧缓步走出，灯光尽数倾泻在他身上的那一刻，黄铉辰就有种金昇玟站在世界中心的错觉。而此刻站在世界中心的成了黄铉辰自己，他以背后的温暖拥抱为基调，隐秘处的紧密契合为主旋律，动作牵引起的细微摩擦颤栗为节拍，再点缀些许无助的低哑呻吟，在只有他和金昇玟的琴房里，为金昇玟演奏只有彼此知道的曲目。

只是他再专心也没用。连音段落凭借肌肉记忆勉强完成，八度和弦段落开始的同时，金昇玟的手指从柱身上移到顶端，用力擦过的瞬间黄铉辰猛地一颤，手指按落的力道脱离了控制，弹出一个不和谐的强音。

“还是弹不好吗，哥哥？”

金昇玟的语气好像很可惜，“哥哥说我在旁边盯着看会紧张，会分心，但是看来问题不在这里呢……”

“那哥哥弹不好的原因，到底是什么呢？”

黄铉辰自然是回答不上来的。一直被忽略的不安终于得到证实，稍早隐约带着点埋怨的认错并不能让金昇玟满意，反倒成为了进一步惩罚他的理由。本来就是容易出错的段落，在金昇玟掌控的节奏里他更不可能安然完成，什么练习，什么专心，只是为接下来作铺垫罢了。

“啊，是哥哥需要我再示范一次吗？”

金昇玟拉起黄铉辰的衬衫下摆，代替纸巾擦拭手指，“那看来，我得再弹一次给哥哥听了呢。”

眼下金昇玟的姿势分明不是适合弹琴的模样，调矮了的琴凳是适合黄铉辰弹琴的高度，金昇玟要碰到琴键的话手臂就要比平日再抬高一些。只是他大概有些仗着自己实力好的意思，只稍微调整了下坐姿，用把黄铉辰环抱得更紧的姿势坐好就开始弹奏，丝毫不在意自己其实看不到琴键。

不在意的是金昇玟，但受苦的却是黄铉辰。体内的硬物从金昇玟调整坐姿开始以各种角度力度戳刺柔软肠壁，比起大面积摩擦的强烈冲击，小幅度碰撞勾起情欲，又无法纾解的折磨更让他难受。他想自己动一下，就算是幅度稍大一些的摩擦也好，但金昇玟一句“别乱动”阻止了他，顺带把怀抱收得更紧，灼热往里再深埋几分，弹奏间身体移动牵扯的摩擦搅得他失神。

他无暇思考金昇玟为什么在这种情况下还能流畅弹奏，只宁愿金昇玟像刚才在沙发上那样把他按住用力干到他失声，也比现在瘙痒似的磨蹭来得痛快。

“哥哥看来是没办法专心了。”

他不知道自己是否无意识把心声吐露出口了，更不知道金昇玟是什么时候停下来的，只感觉那双演奏的手从琴键上移开再次环在他腰间，金昇玟隔着湿透的白衬衫靠在他背上，轻声问他：“哥哥，你到底想要什么呢？”

“快了不行，不动也不行，那哥哥喜欢什么呢？”

“这次把节奏交给哥哥控制吧。哥哥，能做好的吧？”

拥抱从背后改为正面，抽离时紧缩似作挽留的软肉很快又被重新撑开，黄铉辰觉得自己要在高温里融化了，腰一软往后仰倒，又被金昇玟伸手捞回来。琴凳是稍长一些的双人款式，空间刚好足够他双膝分开跪在金昇玟身体两侧，只是动作起来还是得收敛几分，难以满足被完全挑起的情欲。

但难以满足也比什么都做不了好。往常是让黄铉辰有点难为情的姿势，每次这么做他都要伸手遮住金昇玟的眼睛不让人盯着自己，但今天他大概是被情欲折磨狠了，跪好的同时他按着金昇玟的肩膀，手臂还在发抖，动作起来却已经有点不管不顾的发狠，每一次都竭力抬高身体再重重跌落，带出一片黏腻水声。

长期习舞的身体线条流畅优美，腰身纤柔有力，起落间汗水顺着绷紧的肌肉轮廓滑落至隐秘地带，混合了摩擦而起的白沫向下滴落，是甜美香草冰淇淋融化的模样。金昇玟低下头，以舌尖品尝冰淇淋上糖果装饰一般掠过胸口挺立，再往上含住喉结。

唇舌间有细细的颤抖隔着白皙皮肤传来，金昇玟突然想起自己小时候刚开始学钢琴，趴在钢琴上一手按下琴键一手尝试伸进琴身触摸弦线，想从指尖处感受音乐，想知道为什么颤动交集会构成美妙旋律。

最后试验以被刚好走进琴房把他抓个正着的父母用戒尺狠狠打了掌心而终结，发声机制也在后来的课堂上得到解答，好奇的想法似乎自此消失，只留下一个可以一笔带过的记忆痕迹。但今天在琴房里，在幼年金昇玟的小脑袋里产生问题的这个地方，他所有的好奇和困惑，在他亲吻哥哥喉结的瞬间给出了最佳答案。

是最好的钢琴和最优秀的老师都无法做到的事。

他的哥哥，是凌驾于一切之上的最珍贵美妙的存在。

“哥哥……”他埋在黄铉辰颈间，把两份颤动交织在一起。

“最喜欢哥哥了。”

一场惩罚到现在其实早已变了味。或者比起说惩罚，其实更多的是夹带了金昇玟想要尝试新场景的私心，最后得到意料之外的收获，顺理成章回到平时亲密的模样。

甜蜜痛苦交叠的折磨渐入尾声，金昇玟的动作就温柔起来，手臂配合着黄铉辰的起落托举着对方，尽可能替黄铉辰省些力气减轻结束后的酸痛。琴凳的皮质坐垫下就是硬板，跪起来仍是疼，加上空间不大必须收敛的动作幅度，黄铉辰体力再好也有些不得要领，有些懊恼又无助的皱了眉。金昇玟伸手合上键盘盖，干脆把黄铉辰抱起来压在琴上，想起自己曾经有一次背撞在钢琴上磕出瘀青，又把手臂垫在黄铉辰背后：“哥哥，抱紧我。”

大幅度的动作间黄铉辰又被逼出几声呜咽，抱紧金昇玟把脸埋在他颈窝间，踩在琴凳上的脚趾微微蜷缩似想抓住坐垫皮料。主导权交回给金昇玟，上身被扣紧大面积贴近温暖怀抱，下身每一下挺入恰到好处激起快感，他转头去吻金昇玟耳垂，说不出什么别的话，只一声声唤他名字，反反复复。

“哥哥。”金昇玟也回应着他，“我在的，哥哥，我在。”

再次高潮之前黄铉辰颤抖得厉害，差点顺势咬上金昇玟肩膀，最后用仅存的理智狠狠咬住下唇，舌尖敏锐尝到一丝腥甜。热流把他最后几声呻吟冲得零散，强烈刺激下他整个人紧缩起来，乳白色在紧贴的小腹间漫开一片痕迹，又融入汗水往下滴落。

紧绷过后黄铉辰几乎瞬间脱力，被金昇玟稳稳抱住坐回琴凳上，再次被含住的下唇不再经历痛痒的咬吻，而是疗伤一般的，全然温柔细致的吮吸过还在渗血的伤口，再留下细密亲吻。汗水和眼泪之下光影交叠，他还是看不清金昇玟的表情，但周身金昇玟的气息太过温柔，温柔得像目睹他们无数次亲吻的午后暖阳，让他下一秒就可以安心陷入沉睡。

“交给我吧，哥哥。”

剧烈情事后黄铉辰几乎耗尽所有体力，他闭上眼睛前，听见金昇玟在他耳边低声呢喃。

放琴谱和文具的包里还准备了清洁用具。迅速清理好现场的金昇玟走到厚重丝绒窗帘前，伸手轻轻撩开一角，阳光就蹦跳着与摇曳叶影一起落到木纹地板上。

他在阳光里站了一会儿，走回去，背起在沙发上睡着的黄铉辰。汗水浸透的白衬衫干了大半，盖上外套暂时掩饰，被体液弄脏的下摆则暂时扎进裤子里；情潮褪去的肤色没有半点异样，衣服遮盖不住的地方也没有任何痕迹。只有黄铉辰还没干透的凌乱黑发略微露了些端倪，但他平时的发型也是差不多模样，不至于引人注目。

至于他为什么背着黄铉辰？

“小少爷……啊，大少爷是身体不舒服吗？”

“没事的，哥哥只是累了，听我弹琴的时候睡着了。”

他对回房时迎面碰上的管家解释。

“这样啊……大少爷很认真呢，”管家看着相处融洽的两兄弟，“小少爷也一定教得很好。”

“哥哥上课是很认真的。”金昇玟笑得乖巧。

至于自己教得好不好……

言传身教又奖罚分明的老师，总不会差的吧？他想。


End file.
